


shotgun

by kinpika



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, another thing from reyes week, day two: business/pleasure, piloting through asteroid fields? w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: all in a day's work





	shotgun

One day, people would stop trying to mess with his business. One day. Reyes had a long list of people on watch who simply did not understand the concept of _leave it the fuck alone_ , but apparently, they still tried (and oh, how some people tried).

Like right at that very moment, trying to corner him in one of the vaguer parts of the Heleus cluster. As if a little field of rocks was honestly going to stop him. It was when things like this happened, that Reyes had to remember he had purged his own file, and that most people wouldn’t have believed the things he flew through back in the Milky Way. And to have even been given the speech by Alec Ryder himself, after one particular showing through the caves of Omega, well, people should just believe the rumours.

Veering hard enough through a particularly close call — perhaps a little closer than it should have been — Reyes pulls up. Hard. Enough that he can almost hear the machines straining, systems under his hands warming a little too dangerously. One of the lower lieutenants to his right has his own hands flying over screens, transferring power, barking out orders to some poor worker they happened to pick up on the way back. Something about buckling up.

And Reyes couldn’t agree more, especially with the manoeuvre he was about to drop in three, two, _one—_

Cutting the engines, they halted in their ascent. Throwing his hands forward, forcing the nose of the ship down. Another to his left is dragging her hands wildly over her omnitool, a momentary hotwire to forcibly flare the ship up. 

But then they drop, the fourth and last person aboard with the guns at the ready. Blast through enemy ships, someone yelling about shielding, Reyes barely catching rocks between explosions. Out the corner of his eye, he notes the flaring red around the wing. A hit. Well, that just wouldn’t do.  

An emergency landing was in order. But that was at least in five steps, as they cleared the asteroid field, leaving the enemy for good (step one: done). Step two was making sure that no one decided to throw up now that they had levelled. The next two were lost to him, as he finally releases the controls, grinning as he turns in his chair, only to be greeted with less than pleased looks in return. Just the kind of audience he was expecting, honestly.

“All in a day’s work,” he jokes, turning back and finding a nice stretch of low gravity to land on. There’s a groan, a suggestion of someone going out to do external repairs, followed by two ‘shotgun _not_ ’. Ah yes, definitely all in a day’s work.

**Author's Note:**

> super short but i kind of like this so  
> again  
> idk why i never posted


End file.
